Fan: A very Acachalla christmas
This is a fan fiction depicting a christmas day at the Acachalla household, any information in this article is not real unless said so by the VenturianTale team. Art credit goes to RRproani on deviantART. Sally Acachalla woke up with a start, filled with glee and excitement. The clock on the wall read 5:37, she would've gotten up at 12:01 if Papa had let her. She leaped out of the bottom bunk and raced up the ladder to wake up Billy. She pulled and shook his leg, saying "Billy! Billy, you gotta wake up now!" Billy slowly woke up and said "What is it, Sally? Did Freddy get inside again, or is Maxwell back, or the toilet toucher?" Sally laughed and said "No, stupid. It's christmas." Billy seemed to become awake instantly. They both raced across the room to wake up their sister Sue, telling him "It's christmas, Sue, it's christmas!" the three siblings dashed down the hall, Billy in his explosion pattern pajamas, Sally in her dinosaur pattern night gown, and Sue in his bird pattern pajamas that officer Maloney got him last christmas. They got to Papa and Gertrude's room, burst in, and started jumping on their bed yelling "MERRY CHRISTMAS, PAPA!" Once Papa had woken up enough to see what time it was, he pulled a shotgun from under his bed and told them to wait till 10 o'clock, which Sally whittled down to 7. After that, they raced downstairs to wake up Spencer. Since Spencer kept his door to the basement locked, they banged on his door until they heard him yell with a lisp "What is it you absolute nerds? Did Billy set the house on fire again?" "No, Spencer," Sue yelled back "It's christmas!" after a bit of silence, Spencer yelled up "Just give the mighty Spence a minute!" Ten minutes later, Spencer came up from the basement with unbrushed ginger hair, crooked glasses, and rocket ship pattern pajamas. He was clutching the sonic screwdriver that Maloney had gotten him last christmas. They all ran to the living room to see their presents early, of which was their biggest haul yet. Dozens upon dozens of boxes of different shapes, sizes, and colors stuffed under a massive christmas tree, with a ninja star on top from the set that Billy got three christmases ago. When Sally tried to dive into her pile, Sue held her back and stood guard until Papa and Gertrude came downstairs. Seconds after they came down, Billy was seized from behind by a pair of arms hugging him so tight he could barely breathe. "Merry christmas, Billy!" said an ecstatic voice. "Maddie Friend, no! What is she doing here?" Sally laughed and said "I invited her!" "Why would you do that, Sally?" Billy pleaded "Billy, it looks like we're standing under the mistletoe!" Maddie cheered. When Billy looked up, he saw Maddie's hand holding a piece of mistletoe above them. "No, Maddie!" Billy screamed, breaking free of her grasp and running into the kitchen. "Come on, Billy, it's tradition!" Maddie yelled, chasing after him. "Can you all just calm down and stop bickering for one day!" Papa yelled. "Fine," Maddie said "But Billy's gonna owe me that kiss!" Billy shuddered and ran past Maddie into the living room. Within seconds, there was wrapping paper all over the floor as every Acachalla family member tore into their presents. Sally got a shiny new pistol from Papa, a new leash and collar for Freddie (He ate the last ones, as well as trying to eat spencer who was taking him for a walk) from Sue, a world's best sister t-shirt from Billy, and sixteen cases of waffles from Gertrude. "That should last you a few months!" Gertrude said "When it comes to Sally, it'll probably last a week, tops" Billy said, and they all laughed. Sue got a basket of scented shampoo's one from each family member (besides Papa who got him a new gun), which was all he needed according to him. Billy got a brand new revolver from Papa, a world's best brother t-shirt from Sally, and a large box of t-shirts with his face on it from Maddie. "Come on, Billy, can't you just sign one of 'em?" "No, Maddie Friend!" Billy said nervously. Gertrude got a bright red crowbar from Papa, three more green sweaters from Sue, and a picture of the family in front of their house in a homemade picture frame that said 'My crazy family' in macaroni art from sally. Papa got a new rifle from Gertrude, a jug of eggnog from Sue, a shotgun repair kit from Sally, and a handmade 'world's best Papa' mug from Billy judging from the handwriting. Maddie Friend got one paper bag from Billy with a signed 'I <3 Billy' shirt inside. After opening it, Maddie tackled Billy and gave him the biggest hug of his life. Surprisingly, the biggest box of all was addressed to Spencer, inside was a brand new computer. "We all pitched in to get you this." Gertrude said "We've been listening to your complainin' for a month or two so we would know what ta' get ya'" Billy sat up, pushed Maddie off of him, and said "We hope you think it's 'legit'" Papa sat up from the couch, slightly drunk from the eggnog, and said "You better not complain 'bout this 'cause it cost us a darn lot of money!" Spencer reviewed it for a moment, checking all of the components, then said "It's not the newest model and I've seen much better models..." he paused after Papa started angrily getting up. Once Gertrude calmed him down he continued "But I can still use it without too much lag, not a bad choice for a bunch of absolute nerds." after almost an hour they finished opening presents, and they moved into the kitchen for their christmas meal. They all sat down at the table for the best turkey Gertrude had made in years, Sally eating her turkey in between two waffles. Soon after they had finished eating, the ghost of Maxwell Acachalla appeared. Spencer pulled out his sonic screwdriver, Gertrude picked up her new crowbar, Sally, Billy, Papa, and Sue pointed their new guns at him, and Maddie hid behind Billy. "Not today, Maxwell, not at christmas." Papa said. "You need to get yourself out of here, I wont be having any of your revenge today. It's christmas, it's a time for family." "I know, that's why I'm here" Maxwell said. He placed a box that was tied together with a leather string on the table. "Merry christmas, brother." then Maxwell vanished. Once everyone had calmed down, Papa opened the box, which had an old, rusty revolver inside. This was the gun that Maxwell had used hundreds of years ago when they robbed that last bank. Papa smiled and said "Merry christmas, Maxwell." By the end of the day Papa had threatened over four groups of carolers, an official Acachalla christmas.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Acachalla Family Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Gertrude Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Spencer Category:Maddie Friend Category:Maxwell Acachalla Category:Sue acachalla